Wünsch dir was
by little-choco
Summary: Ein Geburtstag und Jemand, der an diesem Tag am liebsten alleine wär... SBJP fluff


Titel: Wünsch dir was

Autor: little-choco

Disclaimer: Nix meins... Alles ausgeliegen!

_A/N: Mich hat mal wieder das Schreibfieber gepackt! Ich weiß, diesmal ist es ein bisschen fluff, aber ich hoffe natürlich, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Vergesst mein Review nicht, gelle? °dackelblick aufsetz° _

_Wünsch dir was_

Das erste, was Sirius an diesem Morgen hörte, war undeutliches Gemurmel und das Rascheln von Papier. Seufzend zog er sich die Decke über das Gesicht. Heute war Samstag. Er wollte ausschlafen, den ganzen Tag am liebsten im Bett verbringen.

„Pads?"

Er gab ein warnendes Knurren von sich. Er hatte heute weder Lust auf Peter noch auf Remus oder James. Heute interessierte ihn nur sein warmes Bett und die angenehme Stille des Schlafsaals, wenn die drei endlich gegangen waren.

„Bist du wach, Sirius?"

Peter streckte seinen Kopf durch den Vorhang und sah ihn aus seinen wässrigen Augen fragend an. Als Sirius seine Augen schließlich einen Spalt breit öffnete, stellte er fast fasziniert fest, dass Peters Kopf einem Wasserball doch stark ähnelte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", knurrte er und drehte sich demonstrativ auf die andere Seite.

„Lass mich mal machen", hörte er James sagen und Sirius seufzte. James war bei weitem nicht so leicht abzuspeisen wie Peter und bei James fiel es ihm auch deutlich schwerer.

„Paddy", hörte er seinen besten Freund flöten und im nächsten Moment lag er neben ihm und bettete seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter. „Komm schon, steh auf. Es gibt Geschenke!"

Obwohl Sirius sein Gesicht nicht sah, konnte er sich vorstellen, das ein breites Grinsen auf James' Gesicht lag.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, James!"

Damit stieß er ihn von sich und stand auf. Er streckte sich und sah in fragende bernsteinfarbene Augen.

„Und du nerv mich heute nicht mit irgendwelchen Psychogelaber! Tu mir den Gefallen, Remus!"

Überrascht sah Remus die anderen beiden an. James starrte perplex auf die Badezimmertür, hinter der Sirius eben verschwunden war. Peter saß da und starrte Remus an. Und so boten sie ein wirklich seltsames Bild, wie sie so dasaßen und Sirius hätte beinahe aufgelacht, als er sie so vorfand. Aber eben nur beinahe.

„Pads", fing James behutsam an, doch Sirius brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Diesen Blick hatte er schon immer sehr gekonnt eingesetzt, wenn er seine Ruhe wollte. So auch jetzt. James' Mund klappte wieder zu.

„Ich geh frühstücken!", erklärte er und fragte nicht groß, ob einer von ihnen mitkommen wollte.

„Was ist mit deinen Geschenken?", quiekte Peter.

„Ich will keine Geschenke!"

Damit ging er und ließ die drei perplex auf die Tür starrend zurück.

**OooOooO**

Der Tag neigte sich schließlich dem Ende, ohne das Sirius' Laune sich gebessert hatte. Während James ihn schlichtweg in Ruhe ließ, versuchte Peter immer wieder durch mehr als auffälliges Schleimen, Sirius' Gemüt zu beruhigen. Remus tat einfach so, als wäre alles wie immer.

„Wollen wir noch durchs Schloss laufen?", fragte er und sah lächelnd in die Runde. Normalerweise wurde dieser Vorschlag selten von ihm gemacht und immer mit Begeisterung aufgegriffen.

„Na klar!", sagte James und strahlte. Auch Peter stimmte zu, wenn auch eher zögerlich. Sirius sah abweisend in die Runde. Seine grauen Augen wirkten leer und ausdruckslos und irgendwie traurig.

„Ich passe", meinte er und seufzte. „Ich hab keinen Bock, außerdem bin ich müde. Viel Spaß!" Er stand auf und verschwand in Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Was ist mit dem los, verdammt noch mal?"

„Stress zu Hause?", vermutete Remus.

„Oder Stress mit einem Mädchen?"

James seufzte genervt. „Peter, wenn Sirius Stress mit einem Mädchen hat, dann serviert er es ab und verkriecht sich nicht!"

„Er hatte schon lange kein Mädchen mehr", sagte Remus und klang dabei ganz beiläufig. James und Peter wirkten überrascht. Remus schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lächelte.

„Wie auch immer. Ich geh hoch und red mit ihm!"

„Lass ihn doch einfach. Er beruhigt sich schon."

„Remus, er hat heute Geburtstag!"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Auch an seinem Geburtstag kann man mal unglücklich sein. Das ist nun mal so."

James sah ihn kühl an. Dann wandte er sich um und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Er dachte nicht weiter über Remus' Worte nach.

Als er ihr Zimmer betrat, lag Sirius auf dem Bett und sah ihn gelangweilt an.

„Hast du was vergessen?"

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Was soll los sein?"

James schnaubte. „Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen, Sirius? Meinst du, ich merk nicht, das irgendwas mit dir nicht stimmt?"

Wütend setzte Sirius sich auf und funkelte ihn an. Streitgespräche gab es nicht oft zwischen ihnen, eigentlich fast nie. Sie hassten es, sich zu streiten.

„Oho, machen wir jetzt einen auf Hobbypsychologe? Ich sag dir was, James. Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß!"

„Du kannst mir nicht einfach sagen, es geht mich nichts an!"

„Ach und wieso nicht? Es geht dich nichts an, James! Hör endlich auf, dich in meine Angelegenheiten zu mischen!"

Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen und als James ihn fassungslos und fast verletzt anstarrte, hätte er am liebsten alles zurückgenommen.

„Gut, wie du meinst..."

„Jamie..."

„Nein. Schon gut. Ich hab verstanden." James lächelte bitter und warf ein kleines Päckchen auf das Bett. James hatte noch nie das Talent besessen, Geschenke einzupacken.

„Happy Birthday...", sagte er leise, dann wandte er sich um und verschwand.

In diesem Moment hätte Sirius sich gerne selber niedergeschlagen. Er verfluchte seine manchmal viel zu große Klappe und das verdammte Talent, alle Menschen in seinem Umkreis zu vergraulen.

Langsam ließ er sich nach vorne sinken und griff nach dem Päckchen. Es war viereckig und hart und schwer. Neugierig zog er an der silberfarbenen Schleife und entfernte das Papier vorsichtig vom viereckigen Kästchen. Normalerweise war er nicht so zurückhaltend was das Aufmachen von Geschenken anging. Doch dieses Mal hatte es etwas andächtiges...

Als er das Kästchen öffnete, schnappte er nach Luft. Ein kleiner, hell schimmernder Stein lag auf einem kleinen Samtkissen. Er erinnerte ihn an einen der vielen Sterne, die er immer so gerne beobachtete.

_Damit du dich nicht immer rausschleichen musst_, stand in James' unordentlicher Schrift im Kästchendeckel und Sirius musste lächeln.

Er ließ sich ins Kissen zurücksinken und starrte an seinen Betthimmel. Alles um ihn herum verzerrte sich und grelle Farben stürmten auf ihn ein.

**OooOooO**

„_Was ist das?", fragte Sirius und sah seinen besten Freund fragend an. Noch immer schimmerten Tränen in seinen Augen. Tränen, für die er sich schämte, die er verfluchte._

„_Ein Glücksbringer", strahlte James und tätschelte ihm liebevoll den Kopf. „Damit es dir besser geht."_

„_Komm schon, Jamie. Wir kommen noch zu spät!"_

_Lachend warf Sirius ihm die Badehose um die Ohren. James seufzte. Er bereute bereits, die Ferien schon bis ins Kleinste geplant zu haben._

„_Müssen wir unbedingt schwimmen gehen?"_

„_Na klar! Sonst komm ich ja nicht dazu!"_

_James wandte sich um und seufzte. „Na dann... Wenn es dich glücklich macht..."_

„_Gehts jetzt los oder was?"_

_James lachte und langte nach seinem Besen. _

„_Denen werden wir es zeigen!"_

„_Aber sicher! Die machen wir platt!"_

_Lachend schlenderten sie zum Quidditchfeld._

**OooOooO**

Eigentlich waren die Momente, in denen er wirklich glücklich war immer Augenblicke, in denen er mit James zusammen war. Seltsam, das ein lächerlicher Brief seiner Eltern das so in Frage stellen konnte.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war etwa kurz nach elf und sie waren immer noch nicht wieder da. Mittlerweile bereute er, dass er nicht mitgegangen war. Sirius seufzte.

Gegen halb zwölf schließlich kamen sie wieder. Sie tuschelten und lachten, doch niemand von ihnen machte auch nur Anstalten, den anscheinend schlafenden Sirius zu wecken. Und das schmerzte. Es schmerzte sehr...

Um kurz vor zwölf schließlich war der Schlafsaal erfüllt vom gleichmäßigen Atmen seiner Freunde. Ganz leise kletterte Sirius aus seinem Bett, tapste hinüber und kniete sich nieder. Der Vorhang wurde aufgezogen ohne das er irgendetwas hatte sagen müssen und James lächelte ihn an.

„Komm schon", sagte er und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Sirius lächelte und folgte der Aufforderung.

„Was war los?"

Sie lagen Seite an Seite, sahen sich lange an und Sirius seufzte. „Stress zu Hause. Nichts wichtiges."

„Okay."

„Wirklich nicht. Mir geht's gut."

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen, Sirius. Es ist okay."

Sirius seufzte und rutschte ein Stück näher. James tätschelte ihm zärtlich den Kopf und lächelte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Sirius leise.

„Ich weiß."

„Dein Geschenk ist toll!"

„Ich weiß", wiederholte James und grinste. Dann sah er auf die Uhr.

„Du hast noch zwei Minuten. Wünsch dir was!"

„Aber du hast doch..."

„Psst... Sag schon, was wünschst du dir?"

James sah ihn liebevoll lächelnd an und Sirius verstand. Er lächelte zurück und rutschte noch ein Stück näher.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du immer bei mir bleibst."


End file.
